Total Drama Vacation
by HopemoonWarrior
Summary: Chris sweeps a new cast off to stay in a beautiful trailer as they travel the country! Well, maybe 'beautiful' is a BIT of an exaggeration... Will romance brew? Betrayal...maybe? Who will get hurt? And who will win? Find out on Total Drama Vacation! - OCs NO LONGER NEEDED!
1. Need OCs

**Author's Note:**

**Hi! I am writing a TD fanfic, and I need OCs! Up to two OCs per person. These are my OCs:**

**Name: Hope Lynn**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 16, Turns 17 during the season**

**Appearance: Hope is a petite girl with shoulder blade length raven black hair. She has fair skin, and light freckles on her cheeks. She has bluish green eyes. She wears a white hoodie, a pair of ripped up skinny jeans, and black cowgirl boots. **

**Personality: Hope is sarcastic and humorous on the outside, but she is miserable on the inside. She just needs someone to tell her everything will be okay. She is really vulnerable when it comes to relationships and love. She tries so hard not to put her trust into someone, especially a boy, but will fail from time to time. **

**Bio/History: Hope grew up in a family that was distant. Her mom was an alcoholic, and her dad was always at work. She had a brother that was 4 years older than her. When she was 9, her parents died in a car crash. Soon after that, her brother commited suicide. So, she ended up in an orphanage. She ended up running away because they would beat her with a belt, and finding herself signing up for Total Drama Vacation so that she could be independent.**

**Status: Single**

**Talents: Writing, Drawing, Planning, Running**

**Weakness: Her family, trusting people**

**#############################**

**Name: Jackson Santos**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Appearance: Jackson is the average height, along with a six pack and stunningly blue eyes. He has shaggy brown hair and a muscular build. His skin is paler than most. He wears a plaid black and red hoodie and a loose pair of jeans. He also wears black tennis shoes. His looks could make any girl fall for him.**

**Personality: Jack has two sides to him. The side that shows most often is his "I'm out to win and there is nothing you can do to stop me" side. When this side shows, he won't let anything stop him... So he looks like a complete jerk. But if you get to know him, he will reveal his softer side. But only a true friend or even a girlfriend can get him to show this side. **

**Bio/History: There isn't too much to tell. Jack's parents divorced before he was even a year old, so he knows the 'split' feeling all too well. He came to Total Drama Vacation so he can get away from the family drama. **

**Talents: Taekwondoe (A form of marshal arts), Acting, Getting girls to fall for him (though he only uses it when he has to)**

**Weaknesses: Snakes. He can't do snakes!**

**#############################**

**So yeah. If you would like to submit your OC, send me a PM with the following info: Name, Gender, Age, Appearance, Personality, Bio/History, Talents, Weaknesses. I will be accepting 20 OCs: 10 boys and 10 girls. **

**And also, if you would like to have your OC fall for one of mine, that is perfectly fine with me. Depending on their personality is whether my OC will like yours back. Thanks!**

**-HopemoonWarrior**


	2. Update!

**O.o HOLY CRAP! I did not expect this to become so popular! Eight hours after I posted this story, I already had 9 PMs! O.o**

**Well, thanks! Here are the characters who I have accepted so far:**

**Girls:**

**Sarah Raine - Slendie258**

**Gracie Meadow (Smith) - Funpuppy725**

**Mirra Deluna - casacada1007 (And yes, she can :D)**

**Scarlet Reyes - BringthePancakes**

**Jennifer Smith - TotalDramaGirl01**

**That is HALF of the girls already taken! O.o still surprised...**

**Boys:**

**Aidan Powell - ferguson97 (He can meet Hope at camp, then fall for her, and they may have a relationship, but it won't start out that way.)**

**James Smith - Funpuppy725**

**Munro Wilson - shadowssj12**

**Luis Wilson - shadowssj12**

**Matt Siegfrids - kobayashi1294**

**And that is HALF of the boys! **

**I am sorry if your OC didn't make it! :/**

**I will be updating soon! Thanks!**


	3. Results!

**ALRIGHTY! OCs are officially CLOSED. Here is the cast:**

**Hope Lynn –HopemoonWarrior**

**Jackson Santos –HopemoonWarrior **

**Sarah Raine -Slendie258 **

**Alyssia Pernell -Slendie258 **

**Munro Wilson -shadowssj12 **

**Louis Wilson -shadowssj12 **

**Gracie Meadow (Smith) - Funpuppy725 **

**James Smith - Funpuppy725 **

**Dean James – BlackMudkipzz **

**Mirra Deluna -casacada1007 **

**Scarlet Reyes –BringthePancakes **

**Jennifer (Jenn) Smith - TotalDramaGirl01 **

**Matt Siegfrids - kobayashi1294 **

**Brianna Campbell -Grobandian180 **

**Joseph Campbell -Grobandian180**

**Aiden Powell –ferguson97 **

**Theresa (Resa) Beau –LittleDarling13 **

**Yeah, I know I said I would use 22 contestants, but I decided 20 would be better. So, let the DRAMA begin! The first chapter should be up within the next few days. :D Oh am I kidding? It will probably be up tomorrow, if not the next day. **


	4. Let the DRAMA Begin!

Normal = Story

_Italic = Confessional_

Chris Mclean had chosen 20 vict- I mean, contestants to compete for the one million dollar prize. The female portion of those campers were settling down in their cabin.

Hope Lynn, one of the smaller girls, sat down on her bed with a short sigh. She had just finished unpacking some of her belongings. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She felt good in this position, weirdly, and it felt natural to do this from time to time.

On the bed directly across the way, there sat Sarah Raine, Mirra Deluna, and Alyssia Pernall. They were chatting about their families... until Sarah changed the subject.

"Any guys you are interested in? Any competitors, maybe?"

Hope had been only half listening until now. She glanced over with a raised eyebrow.

_"If I could find out what their weaknesses are, then I could use them in the competition," Sarah said, folding her arms and a snicker escaping her lips. _

_"Seriously? I mean really?" Hope rolled her eyes, "Suddenly, I think I won't like this Sarah girl."_

Alyssia glanced over at Mirra with a shrug, and the brunette tried to hide the redness that had spread across her face.

"Well?" Sarah asked. Hope could see that the camper was being over interested. This wouldn't be fun.

Meanwhile, the guys are unpacking their belongings as well. Jackson Santos, a cute, maybe hot even, boy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He just wanted to get this contest over with. He didn't want the drama.

Dean James, a teen with dirty blonde hair, had already finished unpacking his items and was now lying down on his bed.

"So bored," He murmured.

"Don't be," Jackson retorted, "Mclame always has something up his sleeve."

Dean sat up and raised an eyebrow at Jackson.

"I know, big guy, calm down. Heesh... take a chill pill, man."

"Alright," Jackson murmured through clenched teeth before turning to his bed and sitting down.

"So, any girls on your mind?" Dean asked casually. Aiden Powell, a 15 year old brunette, had just set aside his suitcase.

"Nope," Jackson leaned against the wall beside his bed, closing his eyes.

"Come'n, not even one?" Aiden asked curiously.

"I said no," Jackson snapped, though he didn't move. Aiden rolled his eyes.

_"Heesh!" Aiden bit his lip, "There was no need for that."_

"What about you?" Dean asked. Aiden shook his head.

"Not yet."

And back in the girl's trailer, Mirra's face was red as a tomato.

"Hey," Alyssia gently rubbed Mirra's back in a motherly fashion, "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Hope let out a soft breath of boredom before getting up and walking into the other room.

"What's her problem?" Sarah asked bitterly, staring after Hope.

_"To listen in on our conversation, then getting up and leaving when it gets good?" Sarah asked, a hint of sarcasm in her tone._

Hope walked into the next room where it was quiet... except for quiet conversing. Hope wished she could have been in here and not with that Sarah chick.

There were two girls, Theresa Beau and Jennifer Smith, quietly talking. Hope wasn't normally one to eavesdrop (The other conversation had been too loud to ignore), so she just decided to sit down with them. Besides, these two girls seemed more of her type.

"Hey," Hope said, quietly sitting next to Theresa. The seventeen year old Theresa had a pixie cut that complimented her entire form. And Jennifer, who had wavy blonde hair, sat on Theresa's other side. When nobody responded to her comment, Hope tried again. And this was saying something, for she really wasn't one to socialize.

"My name is Hope," She said quietly.

"My name is Jennifer, but you can call me Jenn. This is Theresa," Jennifer said with a friendly smile.

_"Hope seems nice. Well, nicer than some of the other contestants," Theresa said, folding her arms, "And she doesn't seem as bubbly as Jenn."_

Several girls were asleep on their beds: Brianna Campbell, Gracie Meadow Smith, and Scarlet Reyes. And they were peaceful. As long as the conversing girls kept it down, at least.

Back at the boys trailer, Aiden sat down on his bed with a nervous sigh. Suddenly, a bickering was heard. Two boys- in fact, twins!- entered the room. They were arguing over something small- well, according to Jackson's guess.

Dean lied back down on his bed, rolling over to try and block out the fighting.

Aiden got to his feet. This would be a long fight.

_"He started it!" Lucas Wilson muttered, biting his lip and not looking at the camera, "If he hadn't been snoring so loud in the first place, I could have gotten some sleep around here!"_

"Will you stop it?!" Jackson finally snapped, getting to his feet. Anger was blazing in his normally calm sapphire blue eyes.

Munro Wilson froze while Lucas blinked in surprise. Jackson turned away and stormed off into the other room. The only reason he was so grumpy was because he was in denial. He was in denial that about a certain girl.

He came into the other room where James Smith and Matt Siegfrids were fast asleep, their loud snoring shaking the trailer a little. Jackson rolled his eyes and just sat down on an empty bed. But even the snoring couldn't block out his problems: both at home and here.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS!" Chris Mclean announced loudly through a microphone , "You are ALL to meet in the main trailer in ten minutes!"

After ten minutes of scrambling, everyone was at the main trailer: the trailer that happened to belong to Chris and Chef.

"I wanted to gather you all together to give you a hint about our first challenge," Chris said, folding his arms confidently. The camper's eyes rounded with interest. Even Jackson seemed interested.

"It involves the fear of all human beings, and it happens most on vacations," Mclean said, his voice quavering just enough to scare the campers. Hope just yawned and Jackson folded his arms in boredom, while Jenn's eyes were wide. Brianna froze in fear, while Scarlet was stiff. Aiden gulped, though hiding his fear pretty well.

"We will start in the morning, since it is dark out," Chris finished, dismissing the campers.

About five minutes later, you could find the girl's trailer quite disturbed.

"What do you think he meant?" Hope asked Teresa and Jenn.

"I don't know," Teresa said slowly, "But whatever it is, I don't think it will be pleasant. You've seen the show, he has done things that only mad people can do."

"That's because he is mad," Hope muttered.

"Do you think... that it has to do with _heights?_" Jennifer asked nervously, her dyed red hair pulled up in a pony tail. _  
_

"I don't think so," Teresa assured, "This is vacations! Not all vacations are in high places."

Hope sighed, brushing a lock of raven black hair out of her face.

"I say we should just go to bed," She suggested, "Besides, I think we are starting bright and early."

In the other room, the lights had already been turned out. Alyssia and Mirra were asleep, but Sarah lied awake.

_"No, I wasn't freaked out about Chris' message, alright?!" Sarah snapped, shooting a glare at the camera. _

Over at the boy's trailer, every light was out as well. The guys had been tired, especially Jackson. But Jackson couldn't get to sleep.

_"Ignore me, just move on," Jackson muttered, "I am not thinking about a girl."_

About an hour later, everyone was asleep. But something was awfully strange about everything.

A creaking sound came from one of the windows of the girl's trailer. A lean person stepped through the window, their eyes looking around. They landed on Hope, who was fast asleep. After a long pause, the person slowly approached the sleeping teen.

In a moment, Hope was stuck inside a burlap bag. The movement startled her awake. She couldn't see much, but she knew that something was up.

So, out of instinct, she screamed. But then everything went dark again.

The scream had been heard by some of the campers. The lights were turned on by Gracie, and her eyes widened when she saw that one of the girls were missing.

It took everything Gracie had not to scream herself. She simply turned, and heard a groan. Sarah sat up, glaring at Gracie.

"Haven't you ever heard of something called BEAUTY SLEEP!" Sarah snapped. Gracie narrowed her eyes.

"Haven't you ever heard of something called A GIRL IS MISSING?" Gracie snapped back. Sarah froze and looked at Hope's empty bed.

_"I was excited and worried at the same time: excited that the bratty girl was gone, but worried for myself. I mean, if someone killed Hope, wouldn't they come after the prettiest girl in the trailer as well?" Sarah said, flicking her hair in an almost snooty fashion._

Theresa stumbled into the room, her eyes narrowed so that her eyes could adjust to the light. Resa had only come because she had been woken up. But before Theresa could open her mouth to speak, Gracie inturrupted.

"Hope is gone!" Theresa's shocking blue eyes widened, and she turned around so that she faced the other room.

"WAKE UP!" She yelled out. Normally, Theresa would have kept her cool... but the fact that Hope was gone wasn't cool.

There was a knock on the door. Sarah opened the door to see young Aiden with Jackson right behind him.

"Can't you girls keep it down?!" Jackson snapped, pushing himself in front of Aiden.

"Would you keep it down if one of your trailermates were missing?" Gracie said, shoving herself in front of Sarah. Jackson froze, his face going paler than it already was, if that was possible. Aiden stiffened, but was able to get in front of Jackson again.

"Are you sure she is gone and not just in the bathroom?" Aiden asked, forcing himself to keep cool.

"I am sure," Theresa murmured calmly from behind Gracie, "And you better-" Her suggestion was inturrupted by a girlish scream that pierced the air.

"..." Jackson raised an eyebrow at Theresa.

"That wasn't Hope," Theresa finally said, "Hope has a lower voice; we heard her scream earlier."

Aiden looked over his shoulder at Jackson.

"We better go see what happened," He suggested.

"Let's just hope that it is those twins fighting again," Jackson muttered under his breath and started back towards the boy's trailer.

After Aiden finally caught up to Jackson, they came to their trailer again. There was a soft buzz from the trailer, signalling that the whole trailer was up.

"What's going on here?" Jackson demanded when he opened the door. Aiden's deep green eyes flashed around the room, and landed on one of the camper's empty beds.

"Uh, Jackson, Dean is gone too!" Aiden said nervously.

"I am right here," Dean muttered, coming out of the bathroom, "Munro is the one who is missing!"

**So, what do you think? I tried to keep the campers in character as much as possible, so sorry if it isn't what they would act like. Also, that gives you an introduction to the characters. I didn't do a 'getting off the boat' intro, because it is overwhelming. But I did try to introduce each character one by one. **

**So, now you have met the characters! (There are still a few I need to properly introduce, but overall this is the introduction chapter.) Who do you think should get eliminated? Who's your favorite? **

**And what will happen to Hope and Munro? Find out next time on Total Drama Vacation!**


	5. Rollin' Ride to Elimination

"You have to be kidding me," Jackson muttered. It was six in the morning, and 18 out of twenty contestants were standing around Chris. Their host had just announced that the disappearance of Munro and Hope would be turned into a challenge.

"Why am I not surprised?" Aiden asked under his breath and rolled his eyes.

"But first, I must divide you into three teams. Matt, Scarlet, Jackson, Louis, and Joseph, you will be team one. Dean, Gracie, Brianna, Jennifer, and Teresa: you will be team two. Aiden, Sarah, Alyssia, Mirra, and James: You will be team three. Team one, your job is to investigate and to look for any signs of who kidnapped them. Team two: you will look for Munro, while Team three looks for Hope. Remember, if you get the answer for someone else, feel free to share it. And also, someone in this trailer is guilty of kidnapping them." After a dramatic pause, Chris laughed like a maniac.

_"Normally I don't get scared," Jackson said, folding his arms, "But that laugh sure does creep me out, because from my experience of watching this show, that laugh always means that something bad is about to happen."_

Scarlet shivered. The thought of a kidnapper being in that very room was kinda creepy. Just a bit. Brinna stood next to Scarlet, and the sight of her shiver made her frown. Bri reached out and put a hand on Scarlet's shoulder.

"Everything will be okay," Bri assured and slid her signature green beanie up a little with her other hand, "I am sure that they aren't hurt." Scarlet glanced over her shoulder at Brianna and gave a weak nod with a fake smile.

"I have been told that there are clues around this campground as to where Hope and Munro are hidden," Chris added before laughing and turning around, then walking away as if nothing had happened.

"Now go!" He called over his shoulder. The groups gathered together, each contestant looking around nervously. The three groups set off in different directions to look around the campgrounds.

Joseph walked forward and tripped over a rock. He let out a soft groan and looked up. He pulled himself to his feet.

"You okay, bro?" A voice came from behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see Jackson walking up, "Mud doesn't exactly taste good, you know." Joseph nodded.

"I'm fine. I didn't just trip over a rock or anything."

"Well, how about we investigate," Jackson suggested, only half sarcastically. Joseph nodded and followed Jackson towards the grounds around the contestant trailers.

_"Okay, maybe Jackson isn't that bad... I said __that__, okay?" Joseph said with a grunt._

eanwhile, Sarah was lazily looking around.

_"It's bad enough with a kidnapper loose, but now I have to __help__ find Hope? And worse," Suddenly, horror spread onto Sarah's face, "I-I...I have to __work!__"_

Aiden was crouched down by Hope's bed, checking underneath it. He stuck his head under, then wrinkled his nose at the filth. And the cockroach. He glanced around and saw a small piece of evidence. He grabbed it, but on his way out he his head on the rail. The metal rung for a moment before the sound faded. Aiden cursed under his breath and pulled his head out.

"Hey, guys-" He turned around to see that Sarah was sitting on her bed with a nail filer. He raised an eyebrow at the blonde, but said nothing.

"Hey, guys!" He repeated. This got James Smith's attention, and he whipped his gaze around to the object in Aiden's hand. And so did Mirra.

"Is that-" Mirra asked

"Yeah," Aiden responded, "It is a ticket to Rollin' Ride."

"Rollin' Ride?" Sarah asked, still caught up in filing her nails.

"Only the biggest, baddest roller coaster around!" Alyssia said in excitement.

"And it is only a mile away," Aiden said confidently, "Guys, I think I just found Hope."

Group two had made a discovery as well. Teresa held a small trinket in her hands.

"A camera?" Brianna asked, crouching down near Teresa. Jenn nodded in curiousity.

"This could be our ticket to victory," Dean said with a grin. Teresa powered on the disposable camera.

The first picture that showed was a picture of a very familiar person in a very familiar place. A gasp rippled through the group.

"Could it be?"

The first group hadn't quite figured it out yet. They had started to search the trailer as soon as the third group left in a rush.

Scarlet sat on Hope's bed with a sigh. At this rate, they wouldn't ever find the kidnapper.

"This is hopeless!" Jackson said with a sigh, leaning against one wall of the trailer, "How are we supposed to find out who took them? It isn't like the answer will just stroll in here-" As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Dean slammed open the door.

"It's Heather from the previous seasons!"

The third group ran into the closed amusement park, each taking a turn to get over the fence. As soon as everyone was over, they heard a scream.

"Let me go! Ugh! I know you want the freaking money, but why did you have to take it out on me?!" Without hesitating, Aiden took off towards Rollin' Ride. Sarah muttered under her breath and watched the others follow him. With a groan, she followed her group.

James was the first to arrive, with Aiden right behind. But it didn't take the others long to catch up.

Aiden glanced around. It would be impossible to find Hope in this roller coaster: Since it was just a tiny bit dark.

"Split up?" James asked.

"No," Aiden decided, "Just wait a moment." Then a groan came from an area of the coaster. But it wasn't the coaster. It was coming from... the line area?

Mirra took the lead as they headed over towards the queue line. This park was known for its queue line: how entertaining they were. They were indoors and it was almost impossible to see, since the park was closed.

"Mpph! Mffph!"

Alyssia could hear a soft noise. Her motherly instincts kicked in and she darted towards the sound.

"Mffph!" Aiden hesitated, but followed. Sarah just rolled her eyes again and groaned. James didn't hesitate to follow Alyssia. Mirra was right behind James.

Alyssia was crouched down next to a figure by the time that Sarah caught up.

"Mpfh!" Aiden rolled the figure over to see none other than one of the missing campers.

"Hope!" Mirra exclaimed in relief while Alyssia untied the gag that had muffled her voice. After a few deep breaths, Hope spoke.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you," She sighed, then started to struggle with the rope that bound her hands. Aiden immideately started to undo that rope, slightly blushing when his hands touched hers.

"Being captured by Heather is harder than it looks," Hope said sarcastically. Aiden froze and glanced over at the sixteen year old girl, his eyes widened.

_"Yeah, Heather was the one to capture me," Hope bit her lip, playing with her hands, "Money, money, money is all she talked about."_

"You mean to say, Heather captured you and Munro?" James asked with a bit of concern.

"Like I said, isn't as easy as it looks."

"It looks hard," Aiden smirked.

"That's the point," Hope chuckled, getting to her feet, "And where am I anyways? And... why did you all come out to find me?"

"Chris made it a challenge." At Alyssia's comment, Hope mumbled under her breath.

"Course he did."

"Now, we have to make it back before the others do."

"H-Hrpmph!" Hope raised an eyebrow and turned towards where the sound came from.

"Munro?" She asked. Aiden stood by Hope's side, while the others stood a little bit back.

"Nope," A voice chuckled, "I was just making fun of the pitiful sounds you made."

Mirra stiffened, her eyes wide in fear. Alyssia stood near her, her own eyes wide as well. James stood between the girls, a battle stance taking over his body.

"Run!" Hope suggested. The group shared a glance for a long moment before turning and bolting. Aiden ran along side the teen girl. He glanced over at her, for a moment taking in her looks.

_"I was just making sure she was okay!" Aiden rolled his eyes and folded his arms, his face going red._

She was a very pretty girl. Huh. All the pretty girls he knew were just mean. But Hope seemed nice.

They burst through the doors and back outside. Out of panic, every one of them was able to hurdle the fence, since it wasn't too high.

Sarah was the fastest. Probably since she hadn't ran yet.

Meanwhile, with group two, they were on their way to the amusement park when they spotted group three.

Theresa spotted Hope among them and waved. Hope smiled and waved back, though not stopping.

"Okay then," Dean said slowly, though shooting Mirra a flirtatious smile. Mirra didn't see it and just kept on running. Gracie cringed at the sight of Sarah. Jennifer sighed in relief.

"Almost there," She murmured. But when she turned, she saw Munro near the edge of the park. He was running. He had somehow gotten loose, to Bri's guess.

"Munro!" Dean called in relief. But Munro didn't slow down. Munro only stopped when he came to the group.

"Run! She's coming!" He panted. Brianna nodded and turned and burst into a run. The others followed, though Munro soon caught up to her.

"You alright?" She breathed. He only nodded in achknollegement.

"Not yet," He replied when he could. The rest of group two followed. Group three came into view.

Soon, the two groups were neck to neck. It was a race to the finish line, to at least know who won the challenge.

Chris watched in intrest as the two groups crossed the finish line so close that it was hard to tell.

But the camera's caught it. So after rewinding it, he announced:

"Group three lost!" Hope bent over, putting her hands on her knees and panting.

"Wait, didn't we win?" Brianna asked. Chris shook his head.

"Group one beat you by a landslide. They had to figure out who kidnapped Hope and Munro, and someone told them the answer." All eyes went to Dean, whom just laughed nervously.

"So group three, meet by the abandoned trailer in fifteen minutes for the elmination ceremony. And you are included as well, Hope." Hope sighed in frustration, but nodded.

"And also, in the morning you will decide your group names. I am making these groups official." A few cheers and a few grumbles were heard, but overall the contestants seemed alright with it.

So fifteen minutes later, group three gathered near the broken down trailer. Chris came over with a few items in his hands.

"The votes have been cast. Whoever gets a Chris keychain is safe," He explained before playing with one between his fingers for a moment.

"Aiden," Chris called, tossing him a keychain. Aiden sighed in relief and stuffed the keychain into his pocket. Mirra, Hope, and Alyssia also recived a keychain. It was down to Sarah and James. They stood there anxiously. James played with his hands and Sarah folded her arms.

"Sarah." Hope sighed and walked over to James, giving him a friendly, though sad, hug.

"Thanks for helping," She murmured. He nodded and tightened the embrace for a moment before withdrawing. Aiden's face flustered with jealousy for a split second.

"How do I leave?" James asked Chris.

"The Car of Shame." By car, everyone thought a vehicle that wasn't on tracks. Wrong.

They came to a short piece of track that had a single, faded blue rollercoaster car in it. James sadly got into it, weakly smiling at his friends and giving a short, simple wave.

Chef, who had been standing quietly there the whole time, pulled a lever in the ground. The cart immideately went from 0 to 80 miles in a split second, it stopped at the end of the track, and James was jerked out of the car and flung into the air. He flew for quite some way, until he was out of sight.

Hope sighed in disappointment. In her opinion, Sarah should have been the one to go. Aiden walked up next to her, gently putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Everything will be okay." Hope gave Aiden a weak smile and the group headed back to the trailers for the night.

**So, did you guys like it at all...? And do you see a bit of romance? Before you ask, there isn't anything between Hope and James.**

**I wanted to post this chapter early because I will be heading away to camp for about three or four days. So the wait for the next chapter will be a little longer than I had hoped. But what do you think?**

**And sorry James. :( But someone had to be eliminated first. I liked James too... :(**


	6. I am here

Aiden sat up and swung his feet around to the side of the bed. It was early... well... earlier, in the morning and the rest of his cabinmates were still asleep. He couldn't get his mind off of the previous day's events.

James should not have been kicked out. But there was nothing that could be done now. He sighed and put his head in his hands. James had worked hard to help find Hope, there was no doubt about it. Aiden got up and slowly and quietly went over to the door. Jackson was snoring loudly, making almost the whole trailer tremble. Aiden rolled his eyes and exited the trailer, silently shutting the door behind him. Not that it would make any difference.

He sat down on the trailer steps and folded his arms. He closed his eyes.

"Can't sleep either?" He glanced over to see Hope calmly walking towards him.

"Not really," He sighed. She sat down on the ground beside him. The moonlight shone down onto the grass, and slightly reflected on the rails of the steps.

"You know, for a pretty girl, you aren't that bad- I mean, not that pretty girls are bad..." Aiden wanted to face palm. Hope just smirked and shook her head to hide the red that seeped onto her cheeks.

"Thanks," She murmured. He let out a soft sigh of relief.

"So, I am guessing you don't like Heather anymore?" He asked with a smirk.

"Never liked her in the first place," Hope retorted, "But having her kidnap you and bring you into a dark room isn't exactly pleasant either." Aiden chuckled.

"I guessed that," He grinned. She rolled her eyes, her smile not fading.

"Oh whatever," She quietly laughed. Aiden glanced at her, his green eyes showing happiness.

"So where are you from?" He asked. She suddenly pulled her knees up to her chest and allowed her bangs to fall into her face.

"An orphanage," She muttered. He was immideately silenced, his eyes wide.

"I won't make you hear my depressing backstory," She said with a fake laugh. He could see right through it.

"No, Hope, tell me," He whispered. She blinked in surprise, but didn't move.

"I went into the orphanage when I was nine... This orphanage wasn't like most. It was so bad you wanted to pray for death... and I did many times. I won't go into too much detail, but 'the belt' was definately a feared term." She sighed, her voice trembling.

"That's why your here, isn't it?" He murmured. Hope nodded, biting back the tears.

"If I can get enough money, I won't have to go back. But I have little education, and I can't seem to find someone that will be there for me," She sighed and rested her chin between her knees. Aiden sighed and put an arm gently around her shoulders.

"I'm here for you," He murmured, "And I won't let you go back to that orphanage."

####################

The next morning, the sun pulled itself up over the horizon. Chris silently counted down in his head before raising a megaphone to his mouth.

"WAKE UP CAMPERS! MEET IN THE MAIN TRAILER FOR BREAKFAST, AND I WILL EXPLAIN TODAYS CHALLENGE IN THERE!"

And within 15 minutes, everyone was being served breakfast. Sarah held out her tray, only to have Chef's 'fine' food dumped onto it. Sarah wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"It is still moving!" She sqealed.

_"I do NOT eat food that is still moving_." _Sarah grumbled._

Chef just shrugged and Sarah turned away to go sit at a bench. Hope was next, and she was served the same. She just sighed.

_"Honestly, as sad as it makes me to say it, I am used to having food that moves," Hope sighed._

Hope went over and sat down next to Teresa, whom had gotten her food just a few moments before.

"Sup?" Teresa asked. Hope shrugged.

"Nothin' much-" She was inturrupted by Jennifer, who came half skipping over to sit on Teresa's other side.

"Hi!" As the three chatted, Jackson ended up sitting next to Mirra and Alyssia. Not that he had chosen to sit by them, but they had came to him. He shrugged and just ate the food that he had been given.

Bri and Joey sat next to one another, as well as Louis and Munro. Chris walked in, while they were still eating, wearing a bright orange t-shirt that said "Killer 'Coaster" in fine black print.

Within moments, the conversation died down and everyone was looking at Chris.

"Heh, I guess you have already guessed today's challenge," He grinned.

_"What did I expect? Chris is freaking insane..." Jackson muttered under his breath. _

"Buckle up," Mclean chuckled. The trailer then started to move, and a few campers fell to the floor: including Hope and Aiden accidently landing on top of one another. Hope's face went red, so red that it even covered up her freckles for a long moment, and immideately scrambled away. Aiden's face was a light pink. Clearly he wasn't quite so embarrassed.

Sarah's lips formed a mischevious grin.

_"I think I just found a way to get Hope eliminated. Not now... no, too soon. There are still others I need to kick off, but know I know how to get Hope off," Sarah snickered. _

Hope climbed back up onto the bench next to Teresa, whom raised an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes, the red fading from her cheeks. Aiden sat down in an empty seat, folding his arms.

Scarlet silently sat and watched the scenery rush past the window. Gracie sat to her left, and she just sat with her eyes closed, deep in thought. Dean sat alone, though his eye was caught on Sarah. He didn't know why, but there was something about her that he wanted to know more about.

Matt sat near Dean, though not next to him. He was silent as the trailer bumped along the road.

Soon, the trailer came to a stop (between a few of the contestants: not so smooth) and they all exited to see their challenge.

Each gathered into their groups, but every group's jaws hung open. Before them was a rickety old roller coaster that had tons of obstacles: Giant swinging weight balls, breaks in the tracks, even bubbling green acid. Hope stiffened.

"Now, before we begin, everyone needs to decide their team names." A few murmurs spread throughout the groups.

"Team Group!" Aiden called out. Hope and Mirra both chuckled, and Alyssia giggled. Sarah just rolled her eyes.

"Team Talent!" Teresa shouted.

"Team Irony!" Jackson said, his tone sarcastic.

"Now that everyone has chosen their names, each team has to get each member through the roller coaster: blind!"


	7. Am I Next? (Shorter Chapter, Sorry)

**Hi! So I can see that you guys liked the AidanxHope moments, eh? And yeah, I spelled his name wrong. *facepalm* Embarrassing. (thanks for correcting me though!) And by the way, if you guys have any ideas for challenges, don't hesitate to PM me! :)**

**Another thing I forgot to include in the story: ALL challenges are ****_ELIMINATION_****! Some challenges will even have TWO eliminations. But that would only be during the team portion of the season. **

**Team Group: Aidan, Alyssia, Hope, Sarah, Mirra**

**Team Talent: Brianna, Dean, Gracie, Jennifer, Teresa, Munro**

**Team Irony: Matt, Scarlet, Jackson, Louis, Joseph**

Hope's eyes widened in fear, but when she glanced over at Aidan, she was able to relax. Somehow, now she trusted him. She believed that he wouldn't stab her in the back. At least she hoped.

"Team Group, since you lost the last challenge, you will go first!" A couple of silent swallows could be seen if you looked close enough.

"I will go first," Mirra volenteered. The rest of the team exchanged glances, but nodded. Mirra stepped forward.

"Right this way," Chris then pointed to a shiny blue car with flames painted to the side. Mirra smiled.

"Yes sir," She said casually, going over and climbing into the car. Chris then handed her a blindfold, which she did over her eyes. After making sure that she was blinded, he turned to the rest of the team.

"Now, your goal is to get her through the coaster unharmed. You can call out to her to 'duck' or 'drop' whatever you want to say, but you can't touch her until the ride is over. The winner is the team who has their teammates back first." He guestured to two other cars of different colors, though of the same design.

"What about the whole going first thing?" Jackson asked. Chris shrugged.

"I changed my mind. Now, pick a member from your team to be blinded and get them in the car. After the ride is over, you have to give the next team member the blindfold and they go next." A few murmurs were sent throughout the groups, and two more members were chosen.

"Wow, that's ironic..." Chris said in surprise as the twins climbed into two separate cars. A couple of giggles came from the teams as they realized how ironic their choices really were.

Team Talent had choosen Munro to go first on their team, and Louis for Team Irony. Mirra blindly glanced around, unsure what the big deal was.

"Okay, lets go!" Chris announced as soon as each blinded camper was ready. Chef could be seen off in a corner with the control stand. As soon as the large green button was pressed, the cars ran towards danger.

"Duck!" Hope called out when a giant weight ball came into sight. Mirra dropped to the floor of the car, barely missing it. She could even feel the wind that came off of the giant ball against her skin.

Mirra suddenly had an idea, and just kept to the floor. No danger would come to the car itself, right?

Munro leaped up, as told by his teammates, and his foot caught the edge of the car and he fell face first into it. A few 'oohh...'s were heard from anyone who had been watching.

Louis had to ignore the groaning of his brother to continue on in the coaster.

"Drop!" And he did so, dropping to the bottom of the car. A large axe passed over him, though did no harm. Green acid dripped from it, barely missing the rollercoaster car.

"Are you sure this is safe, Chris?!" Louis called out as he got up. The cars came to a sudden stop, flipping Mirra onto the grass in front of her. Jackson happened to be nearby and offered her a hand when she took off her blindfold. She humbly accepted it before rushing to her team to hand the blindfold to Hope.

4 members of each team had now all made it through and it was down to the last contestants: Aidan, Dean, and Jackson. As the cars came to a sudden stop, Aidan blindly leaped out of the car, then he tore it off and slapped the blindfold into Hope's hand. Jackson was right behind him, whipping the blindfold off and handing it to Matt.

"Team Group wins!" Chris announced. A cheer spread through the team, as well as highfives. When Hope and Aidan's hands met in a highfive, they looked away to hide the blushing that their cheeks refused to let go of.

"Tonight, two contestants will be eliminated!" A gasp was heard, even from Team Group.

"One from each loosing team." Glances were shot around, including Dean to Sarah. If he was eliminated, he wouldn't get a chance to talk to her. He nervously played with his hands behind his back.

Mirra shot a glance to Jackson in wonder. She caught that he was looking at her and they both blushed, looking away. He questioned in his mind if Mirra liked him back. He shook the thought out. Alyssia walked over to him and gently patted him on the shoulder.

"Good luck," She said with a sweet smile. Jackson weakly smiled back.

"Team Group, you may head back to the trailers. The other two teams, come with me to the elimination ceremony." Team Group glanced around at the other two teams with a sigh before heading back towards the trailers.

Once the other two teams gathered at the fire, Chris showed the teams the handful of Chris keychains.

"You can only vote for people on your team. Now, go ahead and cast your votes." The votes are cast through a GPS system. And within minutes, each vote had been sent.

"Okay, you know the drill: whoever gets a keychain is safe. For Team Irony: Matt, Louis, and Joseph are safe! For Team Talent: Brianna, Gracie, Teresa, and Munro are safe!" Sighs of relief were found when they recived a keychain. It was down to Brianna and Jennifer on Team Talent, and Jackson and Scarlet on team Irony.

"And the last two keychains go to... Jackson and Jennifer!" A gasp was heard, loudest of all from Joey.

_"They voted Bri off?! What did she even do?!" Joey bit his lip to keep his cool. _

Bri glanced sadly over at her twin, getting up and going over to give him a hug. Scarlet was frozen in surprise.

_"I-I don't know what happened! I guess they just didn't like me..." Scarlet sighed. _The two females got into the Car of Shame. Brianna bit back the tears as she waved goodbye to her brother. Scarlet just gave a weak smile.

And the car was lauched forward, and the contestants were lauched into the air. Their screams of surprise faded and Joey folded his arms, a look of determination spreading over his face.

_"I will win this thing for Bri!" Joey said confidently._

The teams sadly went back to the trailers, and revealed the news to Team Group.

Hope sighed. Scarlet and Bri seemed really nice. It was sad that they were eliminated. She lay down and closed her eyes.

_"It is always sad when someone is eliminated, but it is worse when the good people are eliminated first," Hope stated. _

As the sun set back down over the horizon, the contestants lay in their beds. Some of them quickly fell asleep, others couldn't find sleep.

_"I am nervous," Aidan admitted, "If three good people like James, Scarlet, and Brianna could be eliminated this soon, am I next?" _

**Yeah, and that finishes this episode of TDV! Sorry Scarlet and Brianna :( They seemed really nice. But someone had to go. **


End file.
